


Champagne

by LokisGirl



Category: Metallica
Genre: Anal Fisting, Band Fic, Band Orgy, Blow Jobs, Group Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisGirl/pseuds/LokisGirl
Summary: The boys are celebrating their platinum award for sales of the Justice album. Things get smutty fast.(essentially band orgy with a side of power bottom James.)
Relationships: Kirk Hammett/James Hetfield/Jason Newsted/Lars Ulrich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Champagne

“You know why champagne gets you drunk so fast? It’s all the fucking bubbles. They carry the alcohol to your bloodstream faster.” James held forth, a bottle of the bubbly wine in his hand. The Metallica boys were celebrating backstage after hearing that …And Justice For All had gone platinum. Management had sent them a case of champagne and they were determined to drink it all. 

“That’s not how it works at all,” Lars retorted. “It all gets absorbed at the same rate. There’s just more alcohol in champagne than in beer. Which is why you’re so pissed, Mr. Wine Is For Girls.”

Kirk giggled, poking Jason in the ribs. “This is going to get entertaining! If I’m not mistaken, Lars just called James a girl!”

Jason threw an arm around Kirk’s shoulders, stage whispering in his ear. “He is awfully pretty with all that blond hair and those big blue eyes!” 

James shot Jase a look that would have killed a slightly more sober man. Jason and Kirk cracked up. “At least I’m not sitting around hugging my buddy with my bathrobe hanging open!”

Kirk looked down at himself. The belt on his robe had indeed fallen open, revealing his tanned body. “Oops!” he laughed. He made to wrap himself back up, grabbing the edges of the robe and holding it closed. “Hey James!” he called. James looked over and Kirk flashed him.

“Aww! What are you doing?” James hid his eyes. “That’s more of you than I need to see!”

Lars tuned back in to the conversation. He’d been digging through his bag, hunting for a cigarette and missed the flashing altogether. “What did I miss?”

Kirk turned to Lars. “Just this!” he cried, whipping the robe open again. 

Jason sprayed champagne out his nose at the look on James’ face. “Ow! That burns!” 

“Serves you right for encouraging him,” James chastised. “Why is it always the guys with the little dicks that want to run around naked all the time?”

“Don’t ask me,” Jason shrugged, rubbing at his nose. “I’m not a naked guy.” His robe was tightly tied, even though the towel wrapped around his wet hair kept falling off.

“Are you insinuating that you’ve got a bigger thing than I do?” Kirk looked hurt. His lower lip stuck out like he was sulking. He drank from the neck of the champagne bottle he held and gestured to Lars with it. “Back me up, Ulrich! These two don’t know the difference between growers and showers!”

James kicked his feet up on the scuffed coffee table. “Come on, Kirk. We all know that it would take a *lot* of growing for you to be like a real boy.” His words were harsh, but his tone made it clear he was just taking the piss.

Kirk had apparently reached the point where the bubbly had turned off his brain. “It does grow a lot!”

“Prove it!” Lars chimed in, laughing.

“What? I’m not going to slap my salami in front of you guys!” Kirk blushed, trying to hide his face behind his curtain of black hair.

“I would say,” Jason chipped in contemplatively, “that the burden of proving it grows should fall on Lars, since it was his idea.”

James practically glowed with malevolent glee. “He’s right. Get on your knees, Lars!” he chuckled. Putting his hands behind his head, he settled to watch the show. “Go on, prove this growing theory of yours.”

Lars tried to find a way out. “It doesn’t do us any good if there’s nothing to compare it to. No point in comparing Kirk to Kirk. How do we know he’s not some sort of freak?”

“Far be it from me to upset your scientific inquiry. Newkid can be your basis for comparison.”

“WHAT?” Jason burst out. “Oh, no! You’re not dragging me into this! No way in hell I’m getting a blow job from Lars after he’s done Kirk two minutes before.”

“It’s the two minutes that bothers you, isn’t it?” Kirk needled him. “You can go first.”

“And have you watching? No way I can get it up with an audience!” Jason continued to protest. 

“Well, the only way neither of us is going first is if someone else is doing you while Lars does me,” Kirk reasoned. He turned to James, who was looking a little less comfortable than he had seconds before. James shifted in his seat. Kirk pounced on the movement. “Oh my god! You’re into this! The Mighty Hetfield wants to blow Newkid!”

Jason wore a scandalized expression, his eyebrows most of the way up his hairline. James made a face that said he was wishing for a hole to crawl into. “Fuck you Kirk. At least Jason’s got something to blow.” James drained the last dregs out of the bottle he was holding. He got up to fetch a new one, which meant passing Lars. For a moment, James blocked Kirk and Jason from seeing Lars. They shared a sneaky smile. Lars slipped from his seat to the floor, sitting cross-legged. James plopped beside him, fresh bottle in hand. 

The Dane and the blond passed the bottle back and forth a few times. “Get over here, you two. If we’re doing the work, you can bring your asses the four feet over here,” James gestured once with his right hand. Come now.

Jason looked at Kirk with something a bit like panic. He couldn’t tell if this was real or another horrible practical joke. “Is he serious?” he asked. The towel flopped off his head into his lap. He gave up the fight and tossed it on the floor, leaving his wavy hair to spill down his back. It was a darker, more noticeable red when it was wet. Kirk admired it, restraining the urge to touch. 

Nodding, Kirk assented. “Yeah, he is. Neither of them knows how to take a joke.” 

“What happens if we say no?” 

“They’ll spend weeks calling us pussies every chance they get. It won’t be fun.”

“Whatever.”

“Hey, it’s a free hummer. I’m not going to say no,” and with that, Kirk strolled over to Lars and James. Jason sighed, following suit. Kirk tossed his robe onto the cracked vinyl upholstery of a sad couch beside a bank of lockers. 

Jason made up his mind that there was no way in hell he was taking off anything or even loosening the knot in his robe’s belt unless Kirk and Lars had thoroughly incriminated themselves already. Convinced this was all a joke at his expense, he stood watching while James held a hand up alongside Kirk’s half hard cock. Lars pulled a marker out of his bag. He drew a small line and a K on the back of James’ hand. “So from your fingertip to there is Kirk. Your turn, Newsted,” Lars invited him to compete.

Jason felt himself shrivelling inside his robe. “You guys go ahead and start. I’m ...” he scrambled for an excuse, “going to finish my drink first so I’m not distracted.”

“Good thinking, Newkid,” James agreed, hoisting his bottle in a toast. Jason waved his bottle in the band’s direction. 

He watched as Lars nonchalantly began stroking Kirk’s cock in a steady rhythm. He noticed that Kirk did in fact lengthen a good two inches as he got harder. Lars began licking Kirk’s balls, swirling around them with a shiny wet tongue. He drew a trail of saliva from the base right up to the tip, teasing at Kirk’s slit with a pointed tongue. Jason drank nervously as Lars opened his lips to take all of Kirk’s member in his mouth. 

Clunk. Jason tore his eyes off Lars’ busy mouth to find that James had found the bottom of the bottle he was holding. “I’m done,” he said expectantly. Jason took three reluctant steps in the blond’s direction. “What’s the matter, Jason? You shy or something?”  
James snapped out a long arm and grabbed Jason’s robe by the knot in the belt. Dragging him over, he yanked at the knot, freeing it. Pulling at the robe, James managed to tear it off Jason’s shoulders, leaving him exposed. A slow salacious grin spread as his blue eyes darkened. Quick as a flash, he had his hand up and the marker out, drawing another line and labelling it J. “Now that’s manhood,” he quipped. “Do you scare women and children with that thing?”

Jason tried to pull the robe back on. James foiled his plan by grabbing both his ass cheeks and pulling him in close enough that his entire scared cock was engulfed in James’ warm mouth. James began to work him, lapping at the most sensitive spots with his tongue. Jason felt his blood starting to flow, his heart beat picking up. His cock stiffened, almost against his will. James’ mustache was scratchy against his groin. Jason looked down in amazement at the sight of the most Alpha male he knew on his knees. He couldn’t deny how much that turned him on. 

“Oh god. Oh my Christ that looks so hot,” Kirk moaned. Jason glanced over to find the dark-haired man transfixed, staring at Jason and James. He leaned over and kissed Jason hard. Jase parted his lips to admit Kirk’s exploring tongue. Kirk was a talented kisser and it only took a few seconds for him to wrench a moan out of Jason. Jason bit at Kirk’s ear, as Kirk licked his way down to Jason’s erect nipple. A look down past Kirk gave him a view of James. He was still sucking and licking enthusiastically at Jason’s cock while one of his hands jacked Lars. 

Kirk bit his nipple, bringing his attention back up. Jason slid a hand down Kirk’s back, running a finger down his crack. Kirk groaned as his finger made contact with Kirk’s entrance. He rubbed at it in small circles. Kirk spread his legs wider, trying to impale himself on Jason’s finger. 

Jase wished for lube, settling for pouring some of the champagne into Kirk’s crack. It made things slippery enough for his digit to slip inside Kirk, triggering another stream of profanity. He used two fingers from the hand holding the bottle to get James’ attention. James looked up at him, opening his mouth wide as he poured some of the champagne down his hard cock into James’ waiting lips. The wine glistened in James’ moustache. Jason dropped to his knees to lick it off. The licking soon turned into a rough and demanding kiss. James’ hands were in his hair, pulling him in closer, knocking him nearly onto all fours. Hands stroking his butt gave him a momentary discomfort before the world went white as his nerve endings exploded. Something warm, wet and wonderful was teasing at his hole. It was a sensation he’d never felt before and it took a few moments for him to figure out that it was a tongue. He wasn’t sure whose, and definitely didn’t care so long as they never stopped. Long, strong fingers worked his cock and he thought he might pass out. 

James moaned into his mouth as Jason pushed his hands inside James’ navy bathrobe. The whole broad expanse of James’ chest invited him to try and lick every inch. Other ideas propelled James to grab the ginger by the wrist, pulling his hand down. Jason’s fingers slid around James’ cock, stroking and squeezing experimentally to get the right pressure. “Fuck yeah,” James growled into Jason’s neck. A few more strokes and James took hold of his other wrist. Jason lost his balance and tipped forward, knocking James flat on his back; Jason’s nose in his belly button. Kirk’s firm grip and hot tongue disappeared from behind him. Jase ignored the loss, concentrating on following the blond treasure trail in front of him. He opened his lips to take James into his mouth inhaling the enticing musky smell that was unlike anything he’d encountered before. A split second before his tongue made contact, a small bottle was thrust into his hand. Jason’s eyes flashed open to reveal Lars. 

“Hi. Sorry to interrupt, but you’ll want this. He doesn’t have a lot of patience for blow jobs unless he’s the one giving them.”

“What?” Jason looked a bit stunned. And frightened.

Lars burst out laughing. “Jeez, Jason. Calm down. Bending James over is gonna be easier for you than it was for me.”

Jason was blown away. This was definitely not how he thought this night was going to go when they started drinking. He was still watching Lars laugh at him when James slipped out from under him. Piling the robes and towels on top, they pulled the battered coffee table into the centre of the room. James lounged on top of it leaning back on an elbow. His other arm moved in a steady rhythm as he masturbated slowly for them all to see. He smiled languidly at Lars and Kirk before he landed on Jason. “Come here.”  
Jason felt like a dog being called. He went anyway, unable to tear his eyes off the soft gold hairs glinting on James’ thigh. The bottle was wrested from his grasp. Room temperature liquid pooled in his hand. Clasped between James’ palms, his hands rubbed together just enough to make them slick without upsetting the pool in his palm. One slippery set of fingers joined James’ on his cock while the rest cupped his balls. James squirmed towards the edge of the coffee table, spreading his legs. Jason ran a timid finger over his entrance. James practically levitated. Jason did it again with a bit more pressure. “That’s it,” James breathed in as Jason’s finger breached him. 

James transformed as he adjusted to the imposing finger moving inside him. A joyful smile Jason had never seen before lit his eyes. Jason only got a moment to enjoy it before rough hands pulled him back just enough to bend him over slightly at the waist. Over his shoulder he caught a glimpse of dark curls by his hip before that blinding white sensation returned. He gasped at the delicious sucking sensation and the gentle probing of Kirk’s tongue. He froze up in total sensory overload before the insistence of James bucking against his hand caught his attention. Two fingers in now. Jason curled them experimentally and won an appreciative yowl. James arched his back against the table, his hair spread out beneath him like a blanket of straw. Jason pulled his hand out just enough to add his ring finger. 

James thrashed around, grinding against Jason’s hand so hard he was afraid his fingers would break. The table creaked ominously beneath his shifting weight. “More!” he demanded.

Jason looked at the begging man and down at his fingers. He pulled his fingers free of James’ hot orifice and liberally coated his entire hand in lube. Bracing himself with one hand flat around the base of James’ cock, he thrust all of his digits inside. The blond instantly stopped moving. Jason slowed his assault on James’ ass.

“Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” James keened. The pressure on Jason’s hand was incredible. He continued to push inside, feeling the bones of his fingers grinding together. He had to stop soon. He was up to the second joint. Surely he couldn’t get past his knuckles.  
“Holy shit,” Lars breathed as he appeared at Jason’s side. “Kirk, you gotta see this.”

Jason moaned quietly in disappointment as Kirk ceased lapping at his ass. All his attention was back on James as he pressed a little harder. Momentary resistance, and then a low groan from James as his knuckles miraculously slipped past the ring of muscle. Jason felt his fingers starting to curl in on themselves. James thrust against him and the meaty part at the base of Jason’s hand disappeared into James. Another move from James and Jason’s fingers folded up into a neat fist as James’ ass gripped his wrist.  
James’ blue eyes flew open in wonder. They met Jason’s equally shocked expression. “Are you in?” he asked breathlessly.

Jason nodded. “Up to the fucking wrist, bro.” He was careful not to move that hand as he resumed stroking James’ cock slowly. “Are you okay?”

“Hell yeah,” James moaned. He reached for Lars, leading the small man to stand by his head. Lars raised an eyebrow looking down at James. “Yeah,” James groaned again. He opened his lips for Lars to feed him his hard cock. Lars eagerly began thrusting his dick into James’ mouth. He grabbed a handful of blond hair and pulled James down further onto his cock. Jason’s own member throbbed insistently at the sight. 

Kirk knelt beside Jason. He gaped, open-mouthed, at Jason’s wrist disappearing inside James. Jason wiggled his wrist a tiny bit, causing James’ cock to twitch under his fingers. Kirk’s own hand went instinctively to his hard on. He stroked himself as he watched his friends pleasuring each other. “Jase, can I ride you?” he asked quietly.

Jason didn’t answer, simply shifted around so that he was sitting on the linoleum floor, his movements gentle to ensure he didn’t hurt James. Once he was perpendicular to James, he nodded to Kirk. “”Have your way with me,” he invited. Kirk didn’t bother with stretching himself. He poured a liberal amount of lube straight onto Jason’s long, thick cock, smeared it around with one quick motion and then lowered himself smoothly. He took Jason’s length in one stroke, his mouth forming a perfect O of pleasure. Jason leaned forward to catch it in a wet kiss. 

The room was filled with the music they made together. James’ low groans mixed with animalistic growls from Jason. Over it all came the sound of Kirk panting and the punctuation of staccato “oh, ah, ja, ja” and jumbled Danish phrases out of Lars. As usual, Lars was the first one to speed up, his phrases tumbling over one another as he pulled back from James’ wide warm mouth to come in spattered ribbons across a blond mustache. 

Kirk ground himself onto Jason, rubbing his trapped cock against the ginger’s belly. The sensory overload of it pushed Jason over the edge. He bit Kirk’s lip hard enough to draw blood as he came deep inside him. His orgasm swept through his whole body, tensing every muscle, including the ones in his hands. James roared as he came all over himself and the sound gave Kirk the little extra he needed to cover Jason with white. 

Slipping his wrist out of James’ body, Jason melted into Kirk’s embrace on the floor. The other two slipped down beside them, dragging the towels and robes down for padding. Lars threw an arm around Kirk’s shoulders as James curled up with his head in Jason’s lap. Jason took a swig of warm champagne from the bottle and passed it on. He petted James absently. They sprawled together, sweaty, sated and on top of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally post elsewhere 2013-ish


End file.
